Morality for Pretty Girls
by Arra
Summary: All’s fare in love and war. Or so the saying goes. Well the war is over and several of the boys’ female acquaintances think it’s time they moved on to the other half of the saying. Whether they want to or not. 1x2, 3x4 and a couple more farther down


Morality for Pretty Girls

Pairings: Suspected by the girls 1x2 and 3x4. And a whole lot more, most of them one-sided.

Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama

Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, het, slight bastardization of nearly every major female character in the series, actually portraying Relena with a brain and a clue.

Notes: Gods, I can't believe I'm getting myself into this. Nearly the entire fic will be from the POV of either Relena or Hilde, possibly Dorothy, Noin, Sally and Catharine as well, maybe even Iria.

Description: All's fare in love and war. Or so the saying goes. Well the war is over and several of the boys' female acquaintances think it's time they moved on to the other half of the saying. Whether they want to or not.

Disclaimer: All the GW girls (and guys) do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them and I promise to put them back when I'm done.

* * *

Heero Yui was going on vacation.

Relena, like just about anyone who had known him from back during the wars, thought that that fact was rather amusing. The first time he'd asked to actually take a few days of f she'd nearly fainted in shock. Even now it still made her smile.

She had always taken it as a good sign. It meant that he was, well…'getting better' sounded much too much like there was something wrong with him, which there wasn't. It was just that it was so good to see that he had enough of a 'normal life' that he felt he could take vacations. And even, occasionally, enjoy them.

His requests were sporadic; this was actually the first one in over six months. But she knew that if she called Winner Enterprises, or the Preventers, or Schbeiker Salvage, or even…whatever the name of the circus was that Trowa worked at; that she would find that the other four ex-pilots would also mysteriously be on vacation at the same time.

At first she had been delighted. Well, not that he was gone, but he seemed to come back just a bit happier. Or at least he used to.

But the last couple of times Heero had come back from vacation he'd been…dissatisfied was probably the best term. Like he was expecting something to be there when he got back but couldn't seem to locate it.

The last time he'd come back she made a point to ask him what was wrong. And somewhere during the conversation they'd actually managed to get into a fight. Heero had claimed that he didn't know what she was talking about. Claimed she was being paranoid and overbearing 'again'. She hadn't been aware that she'd been either. He'd even threatened to resign.

After that she'd made up her mind that the next time Heero asked for time off, she'd be going with him to…wherever it was that the five of them disappeared to, so that she could try and figure out what it was he was looking for.

She wanted to make sure he was happy there with her. Because, frankly, the idea that he would quit one day and leave her alone with all the sycophants and stuffed suits terrified her.

Mind made up and resolve firmed she walked down the hall to his room. The only question now was how to make him take her along. From what little she'd actually heard of these gatherings they were very much a 'boy's only' club. She paused at the door to his room, going over her options.

She couldn't, and wouldn't, order him to take her along. The same went for just straight out asking. She hadn't been invited by the others and it would be rude to act as if she had some sort of right to be there. That and it would royally piss Heero off. She had to make it seem like it was his idea, have him _ask_ her to come along. Make it seem necessary.

Well, it _had_ been an intense couple of weeks. More death-threats than normal, there'd been a rather crude, according to Heero, bomb stuck in her mailbox about a month ago. And some guy had actually punched her, on purpose, at a public ceremony not two weeks ago. She was still having to cover up the now greenish-yellow bruise with an obscene amount of makeup.

All perpetrators had been caught and dealt with but things were still rather shaky. Heero couldn't possibly leave her with the rest of her security detail. 'Incompetent' and 'inattentive' were two of the nicer things he'd been saying about them recently. In light of all of that, how could he_ not_ be taking her with him? The thought of the look on his face if she said that to him nearly made her laugh. As it was she was smiling to herself as she entered his room.

"Heero?" she said, sticking her head into his room and looked at him expectantly. He paused in the act of packing and looked up at her, a folded pair of pants hovering above his nearly full suitcase. "I was just wondering if these little get togethers of yours were formal or informal," she asked casually, smiling at him sweetly. For just a moment he gave her the most endearing look of utter confusion, but it was quickly erased with the raise of a single eyebrow.

"They're informal," he said, lowering the pair of pants he'd been holding into his suitcase. "But I don't see why it matters," he continued, still giving her an appraising look. "I _am_ the one doing the packing after all. I know what to bring." She huffed at him playfully and rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to know what _I _should be packing, that's all," Relena had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as he froze halfway to his closet and turned to stare at her again. "You weren't actually thinking of _leaving_ me here, where you?" she asked semiseriously. "That last 'incident', as you're so fond of calling them, happened lest than two weeks ago."

She barely restrained herself from jumping for joy as she saw him sigh, ever so slightly, and his shoulders slump a fraction of an inch. She'd hit the one button that she thought could make him take her along. His sense of duty. And apparently it had worked because he sighed again and brought his gaze back up from where he'd been contemplating the carpet.

"You're right," he said and dug under his packed clothes, pulling out his laptop. Relena frowned. He had sounded so… sad. Was her being there really that big of a deal? "I'll email Quatre and tell him I can't come."

"What?!" she blurted, caught completely off guard. _That_ hadn't been a response she'd been expecting. "No, Heero. You guys have been planning this for what, over two months now?" He was frowning at her again and she thought frantically for a decent explanation. "I just…wouldn't feel safe here without you right now. But that doesn't mean you have to change your plans. I know you've been looking forward to this," his frown turned rueful at that and she smiled at him, putting just the slightest pleading edge to both it and her voice.

"I promise I won't get in the way or butt in on any of the 'guy stuff' or what ever it is you five do. It's just that with you gone not only I but the entire guard would be jumping at every shadow until you got back right now." She saw him nod and roll his eyes at that, probably remembering the time he come back to find the entire palace locked down as if it were under attack just because someone had, quite literally, seen a suspicious shadow while checking the perimeter.

Heero seemed to be weighing the idea, worrying away at something that still seemed to be bothering him. She waited in silence for a few moments, just watching the very subtle shifts of expression that crossed his face as he thought. He went from annoyed to worried before finally giving her an almost pleading look.

"Promise me you'll be nice to Duo," he said suddenly. Relena just stood there and blinked at him for a few moments before answering.

"Um…okay. Why?" she asked, confused. She'd always been under the impression that she'd treated all of Heero's friends nicely.

"He seems to think that you don't like him very much," Heero told her, the slight furrowing of his eyebrows showing he was as confused by it as she was.

"Then I promise to make an effort to be even nicer to him this time," she said sincerely. He'd always seemed like a bit of a ditz in her opinion, but Heero tended to refer to the braided young man as not just his friend but his _best_ friend. She wasn't about to annoy Heero by insulting one of his friends, intentionally or not. Especially not his best friend. That seemed to be the last straw and Heero nodded at her once.

"Alright, go pack," he said. "I'll just let Quatre know to be expecting you." Once she was out the door and far enough down the hall that he couldn't see her Relena gave into impulse and literally skipped back to her room.


End file.
